The Hook
by Ibriers16
Summary: The Doctor is called back by G.I.N. he has enough to handle when he gets there. An alien prisoner and escort run into trouble and are pulled to earth via gravity, it crashes and the General Intelligence Network seal off the area but the alien criminal has escaped known only as "The Hook"! Facing trouble and wanting to keep the public safe Commander Lyons asks The Doctor to help.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The Tardis landed. The Doctor walked out, Jess followed him they appeared to be in a cold, grey courtyard. "Is this it?" Jess asked.

The Doctor nodded "The Headquarters of the General Intelligence Network. We are on the outskirts of London. Doesn't draw much attention to the general public"

Jess gazed up they were surrounded by buildings. "First things first" The Doctor said "we need to see the person in charge"

"Who's that?" Jess asked

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders "Dunno! It's been a while since I was last needed here."

"Bloody Mary?" Jess asked "But that was in May 2012"

"No" The Doctor corrected her "I met YOU! In May 2012, But I was given the assignment in July 2007!"

"You took your time!" Jess said with a smile

The Doctor breathed a huge sigh and walked off, they went over to one of the building and tried one off the doors. It was unlocked they made their way through into what appeared to be an uninhabited structure. There were no carpets on the floor nor paint on the walls. Instead the letters G.I.N. stencilled on the walls, Everything seemed quiet, The Doctor took his sonic screwdriver from his jacket pocket held it out in front of him and pressed the button "you see" he said "the trouble with top secret agencies is that sometimes they are too secret for their own good" there was a buzzing noise, and the room began to blur, the sharp lines of the wall began to pixelate and dissolve in a second the interior had completely changed. It showed a gleaming laboratory but there was still no sign of any person.

"What was that?" Jess asked

"3D Hologram, using my sonic screwdriver I'm able to strip it away to reveal…"

"What on earth are you doing" came a voice from behind them. Jess turned and saw a young woman standing behind them, she was taller than jess and had a slender figure. Her long brown hair was tied back into a ponytail, she was wearing a white lab coat with a black top and skirt, for a moment Jess was reminded of Doctor Oleg who they had met at the Chernobyl Nuclear plant. She had light brown eyes which looked at her from behind a pair of horn-rimmed glasses.

Her stern facial expression softened when she saw The Doctor, "Doctor" she said then stepped forward and hugged him. Both looked very happy to see each other

"Jess, this is Philippa O'Neill MA in physics and information Technology and head of Scientific Research the General Intelligence Network"

"Pip" she said and the two women shook hands, Jess thought Pip was quite attractive but she had a harsh, starched, slightly cold demeanour

"Pip, this is Jess Ringstead, I met her on the Bloody Mary case. So it looks like you need my help again. What is it this time a hideous fire-breathing dragon loose in the country or a robot which has gone haywire and is on a murderous rampage? Anyway all I know is, is that if the General Intelligence Network have sent for me, then as far as they concerned the known universe is in danger."

"The person to brief you is me, and I will do in my office." Came another voice from behind them, The Doctor turned to see a tall man with black hair dressed in a navy blue uniform with brass buttons with a peaked cap, under his arm. The newcomer addressed Pip "Miss O'Neill look after Miss Ringstead, Doctor Come with me."

The two men walked down a corridor and into a small lift. As the doors shut the newcomer said "You have a lot of explaining to do"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The lift began to ascend. "I myself have a few questions" The Doctor asked "Firstly who are you?"

"My Name is Commander John Lyons, I'm the new commanding officer of G.I.N."

"What happened to Raymond Stevens?" The Doctor asked

"Commander Stevens retired, A few years ago, he's now in New Zealand writing his memoirs. Now That woman Ringstead."

"Two Things" The Doctor interrupted "One. She is not a woman, she's a lady and Two. Her name is Jess Ringstead. OK John!"

Commander Lyons' face went slightly pink, "Doctor, whilst you are here, you will address me as Commander Lyons, Commander or sir!"

"SIR!" The Doctor gasped, "Only junior members of G.I.N. may address you as sir, I'm not a member of G.I.N. staff, and I'm hired by you to be nothing more than an advisor. So Commander. What else do you have to know?"

"Well you have to take her home, she has no G.I.N. clearance, and she could blow our entire operation!" Lyons replied

"If you allow me to leave" The Doctor said "I won't return and whatever it is you are facing, you'll have to deal with on your own."

After a brief moment, Lyons nodded "Very well, Miss Ringstead can stay, but the laboratory of Pip O'Neill is definitely not the place for her, I will make sure she is properly looked after. Now to business"

The lift stopped and both men stepped out. Into Lyons modern-looking office. Lyons went behind his desk and gestured for The Doctor to sit in a chair in front of him. "I haven't worked with you before Doctor, but I remember Commander Stevens talking about you and he also spoke of the late Brigadier Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. Who was an old friend of yours" He turned a photo on the desk showing a man dressed in an army uniform with a peaked cap, The Doctor smiled remember the tall moustached man with cold features and a heart of gold. So long ago "Anyway I want to make one thing clear" continued Lyons "I'm a man of moral and keep strictly to the rules."

"The Brigadier used to think the same way." The Doctor replied

Lyons pushed a brown coloured folder across the desk towards him, "Three days ago, a meteorite crashed into the sea, we were contacted by the Royal Navy and it was brought to this base, when we managed to get it open, we discovered it was an alien pod which was empty and it was transmitting to a spaceship up in space. We had it in the basement where we have been examining it and have been able to get to operate well."

"In Three Days" The Doctor replied "Are they scientists or miracle workers?"

"Well this is what we want you to do! Using the pod, we want you to dock with the space ship and find out what was on board, if it was hostile or harmless, and report back"

"Why Can't I use my Tardis" The Doctor asked

"From what Commander Stevens told me about that battered box of tricks you have. I'd much prefer you in the pod, we need an astronaut, NASA won't let us have one, so we have decided to use you and you won't be alone" The Door opened a third man entered. He was just as tall as The Doctor but not as broad-shouldered with the short-cut black hair and clear eyes of a trained soldier. He stood forward dressed in a T-shirt and jeans, "He's a fellow G.I.N. Operative Agent, As G.I.N. is a secret organisation, we have supplied him with a code name. This is 'Ranger' as both Commander Stevens and the Brigadier failed to discover your name we have decided to use you're…" He paused for a moment trying to find the correct word "Title as your code name, Ranger this is The Doctor"

Ranger stepped forward and shook hands with him, like many times when The Doctor met new faces, he smiled friendly but he secretly he didn't trust him. Lyons stood up "You'll have plenty of time to get acquainted with each other" he said "We have only four hours until launch and I hope you can help us, both of you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Jess and Pip were sitting in the laboratory drinking two cups of steaming hot tea, Pip had taken off her glasses and looked even prettier, Jess was wandering after a few minutes of quiet she asked her question "How long have you known The Doctor?"

Pip smiled reached and pulled the bobble from her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders, "That's a hard one" she replied "I really can't answer, it's like asking you how long have you been journeying with The Doctor. You may have only known him for five minutes yet it feels like you've known him your entire life and that you want to stay with him for the rest of your life. I met him once before, of course to him, that felt like only yesterday in reality it's been over ten years." She looked at her reflection in a nearby window, "I've become old, fat and useless" Jess had no idea what she was talking about Pip had very pretty features and a slender figure. But she knew that she was right, The Doctor could disappear for what could feel like minutes to him but could be hours, days even years.

"We worked together" Pip Continued

"On Bloody Mary?" Jess asked

Pip Nodded "And Many more, He made me feel special, yet he didn't do anything." Jess could tell that Pip had a sense of affection for him. "He once asked me to come with him, Join him in his many travels across the universe, but I had to say no, he's a fantastic man and I know people would give anything to travel with him, but he told me a dark secret about both him and his people" Pip stood up and went her handbag which was hanging on a hook fixed solidly into the wall. She reached into it and pulled a slightly crumpled photograph and passed it to Jess.

On it were three people Jess recognised two of them straight away, One was Pip and the other was The Doctor, the third was a tall with dark coloured and was dressed in a dark green army uniform. "That's Commander Stevens, he was the oriG.I. head of G.I.N. Retired a few years ago"

"When was this taken?" Jess asked

"Nearly seven years ago" sighed Pip

Jess looked at both the photograph and then at the woman sitting opposite her, Seven years had passed Jess could see a few touches of silver at Pip's temples and a few lines around her mouth, she supposed that Commander Stevens had aged too. But The Doctor looked the same, the curly hair, hazel eyes and gleaming white teeth, to look at him, it could have been taken yesterday. "He looks the same" Jess Said

Pip nodded and smiled "Yeah, People think he's some sort of real life Dorian Grey, never ages, still the same. He suffers what he called "The Curse of the Timelords" He doesn't age he regenerates"

"Regenerates?" Jess asked

"If his body is badly damaged or wears out, he has to change it, though regeneration, he body literally heals itself there is a price, he changes. Firstly his facial features change hair colour, eye colour, shape of his nose etc. then he physically changes he can become taller, shorter, fatter, thinner. To look at him he can be an entirely different person, he suffered terribly and he hates seeing the ones he loves wither, decay and die. That's why I chose not to go with him, I would hate to see him regenerate. Because I would doubt if he was the same man" a small tear trickled down pip's face, Jess took a tissue and passed it to her.

The two women chatted well for a few hours, Jess told Pip all about the different places she had been too, From facing The Sewar Gators in 2012, New York to The Gordavians in the reactor of the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Station, and that how much she was amazed by the strange man in his blue box. Pip leant forward and held her hand tight, "Listen to me, Jess Take Good Care of The Doctor. He will always make sure you are safe, But there will come times where his judgement is obscured and you maybe the one that has to rescue him." Jess nodded. On One adventure The Doctor had been badly weakened and using the Tardis, Jess had been able to save him. "However" Pip continued "Don't push his patience because he can easily take you back to your oriG.I. time and leave you there, You have to take care of him." She had been told one before by a girl named Michelle Collins to take care of The Doctor, it was odd to have the same lesson taught to here again.

However the telephone on Pip's desk rang "Pip O'Niell" she said picking up the receiver "Yes Commander… Yes Miss Ringstead is here with me… Certainly… Straight away" and she hung up "That was Commander Lyons he wants to see you in his office right now"

Pip Showed Jess to the lift, pressed the button and she went up, after a few minutes the lift came to a stop. Jess stepped, the man in a dark blue uniform was sitting behind a desk, she supposed this must Commander Lyons. She recognised that this was The Man that The Doctor had gone with and she had stayed with Pip. Lyons stood up and shook her by the hands.

"I'm Commander John Lyons Head of G.I.N. I suppose The Doctor has spoken off me?" Jess shook her head "I have only worked with The Doctor briefly. I need your help, please" He gestured towards the seat on the other side of his desk, "Firstly how much do you know about G.I.N.?"

"Not a lot" Jess Admitted "That it stands for General Intelligence Network, and that on several occasions The Doctor has come to assist you, one case being The Bloody Mary Case, where we first met and know you need his help again"

This time it was Lyons' turn to nod "Clearly The Doctor hasn't skimped on information, however there are some parts that need explaining. Firstly let me tell you briefly about the history of G.I.N. From the mid-1960s to late 1980's The Doctor was involved with a series of cases from another intelligence group called U.N.I.T. Under the command of his old friend a man named Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart who sadly died in early 2011. The Brigadier's memoirs were published after his death and my predecessor Commander Raymond Stevens created G.I.N. based on the oriG.I. ideas of U.N.I.T. however we are sourly run from Britain and have no government influence."

Commander Lyons paused for a moment then continued "You are right about him helping us, however there are a great many cases we may need his help on. I can't persuade him to help because he has trouble understanding the military mind, but as you are his companion you may be able to persuade him to help or tell us what he is planning"

Jess Couldn't believe her ears "You want me to spy on The Doctor?" she asked after a few stunned minute

She had expect Lyons face to break into a smile but it remained perfectly serious and the blunt reply followed "Yes!"

Jess was in a state of shock and without saying another word she stormed out of Lyons' office.

Meanwhile The Doctor wasn't getting on as well with Ranger, The G.I.N. Agent didn't look happy to see him and he knew it, "Before we dock with the spaceship" Ranger said "I want to make one thing clear, I'll be the leader and you will take your instructions from me"

The Doctor nodded "That's fine with, it was just that I thought as I was the one who had been asked for assistance that I would be leading?"

Ranger looked unfriendly, "I have undergone the correct training and I know how men like Lyons think. So I shall lead" The Doctor sighed and agreed and so saying they walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Both men had changed into spacesuits and were walking into the main hanger where the pod was held, it was shaped like a walnut and a had one long observational windscreen. It was made of dark grey metal which looked slightly scorched. It was mounted on a massive platform there was a long hole in one side, which was open. The Two of them walked up a small ladder and climbed inside. Around them a band of scientists and technicians working at a vast arrays of consoles.

There were two seats in the pod. Ranger who had clambered in first was on the right where all the main controls were, The Doctor was sitting on the left. He wished he had his sonic screwdriver but the spacesuit had no pockets. Ranger buckled in and didn't say a word. The Doctor had made attempts but to engage in conversation but to no avail.

After a few minutes Ranger reached up and twisted a dial (One of many of the console in front of them) and a robotic voice began to speak "Countdown to ignition ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." Just then the whole pod began to vibrate extremely violently.

Outside the scientist and G.I.N. personnel watched in amazement as the pod lifted from the ground and took off through the hanger doors and rocketed up into the air.

As they sawed high into the atmosphere, Commander Lyons was standing at his window, just then one of the telephones on his desk rang, and he turned and answered it "Commander Lyons… Yes Minister… He is co-operating with us Minister… Well he is travelling with a young lady named Miss Ringstead, Yes the Same Miss Ringstead… I know perhaps she may be of use to us Minister… I shall" and with that he hung up.

Soon the pod came into contact with the larger spaceship. It was a long silver cylinder, and the pod manage to dock in what looked like the emergency pod dock. There was a brief loud hiss as the passageway that bridged the gap between the pod and main ship pressurised both men put on space helmets and Ranger opened the hatch and clambered out. The Doctor followed, inside the ship there was hardly any bright lights, only bright red emergency lighting could be seen. Armed with a large torch, Ranger led the way.

Both men could communicate with each other, via a radio unit in their spacesuits, "Right" The Doctor said "If Commander Lyons wants to know more about this craft, we need to head to the bridge."

There was a rasping noise and Ranger's voice could be heard "Which is the bridge?"

Ranger walked past and exposed a control panel in the wall of the passage. "I need to input the code we managed to find inside the pod to release the locks."

Whilst Ranger typed the code into the panel The Doctor saw something out of the corner of his eye, he turned suddenly sending the light back down the passage, but there was nothing there. The Doctor two things straight away, firstly he and Ranger were not alone and secondly and whatever it was, appeared to be either shy or possibly dangerous.

The Door slide open and they proceeded onwards. Soon they reached the control room, which was a large round room with a massive console running the length of the room.

It was to this console that Ranger went, "I have to report what we have found to Commander Lyons" he said over the radio. The Doctor's attention however was drawn to what appeared to be some sort of secret door which was embedded into the wall, only the small outline

"Look at this?" The Doctor said. Ranger turned and shone his torch onto it "See if we can find a way of getting it open."

Back on Earth Commander Lyons was in his office when the telephone rang again, It was Commander Lyons' Private Secretary "I have Detective-Inspector Kyle on the phone sir. She wishes to speak to you and he says it sounds very urgent."

"Very Well" replied Commander Lyons "Put him through."

There was a click and a woman's voice could be heard "Detective-Inspector Jaclyn Kyle, am I speaking to the commanding officer?"

"I'm Commander John Lyons, senior officer in charge of the General Intelligence Network. How may I help you?"

"We've had several serious cases come to us in the last twenty-four hours, Many have been stalking cases but we have had a few serious assault cases. Three people have ended up in hospital with serious lacerations, No-one has died, yet. But we need to be on guard."

"I see" replied Lyons "What do you want me to do?"

"You have a lot of men and I'm saying that if you could tell them to be on their guard." Detective-Inspector Kyle said "It'll keep us all safe and will you keep me informed"

"I will" responded Commander Lyons and he hung up. He had a nasty feeling that whatever came with that pod maybe responsible for this, he picked up the phone again "Technical Labs… Get me full contact with the pod, Ranger and The Doctor."

Back on the spaceship The Doctor was trying to get into the hidden room. Whilst Ranger was examining the navigational circuits, Just then another voice came across the radio "G.I.N. Central calling G.I.N. pod, G.I.N. Central calling G.I.N. pod, come in G.I.N. pod. Over"

Then Ranger's voice could be heard "Ranger here, receiving you loud and clear G.I.N. Central. Over"

The Doctor sighed he hated all we he called 'Military Pomp and Circumstance' all this 'come in' and 'over'. Losing interest in the conversation The Doctor turned his attention back to the sealed door. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something again, again he wheeled around and flashed his torch on the corner of the room, whatever it was, was gone in a second but The Doctor could have sworn he had seen something green and alive vanish into the shadows.

"Doctor? Doctor?" it took The Doctor a few minutes to realise that Ranger was addressing him

"Yes?" he said out loud

"Commander Lyons and the group at G.I.N. Central want to know if we have found anything yet?" Ranger explained then added "calling G.I.N. Central, come in G.I.N. Central. We haven't found much"

"On the contrary" The Doctor interrupted "We may not have found much, but we know a tremendous amount more."

There was another rasping noise. "Static interference" explained Ranger "What do we know?"

"Firstly, there is something behind this sealed door and secondly the gravitational pull of the Earth is what keeping this spacecraft in permanent orbit."

"What's the third thing?" Ranger asked

Just then there was a loud bang the whole structure shook so fiercely that both The Doctor and Ranger were knocked of their feet, "What on Earth was that!" came what sounded like Commander Lyons' voice.

"Ah welcome to the party" The Doctor said "Did you feel that?"

"Felt it, we are recording all you say down here. Now what is the third thing." Lyons asked

"The third and most important thing Commander" The Doctor said "Is that both Ranger and I aren't alone aboard this vessel"

The Doctor looked out of the mainframe screen, "Look" he said Ranger joined him and slowly they saw the pod drifting out through the vast blackness of space "Not only are not alone" The Doctor said "We are stranded"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The Control room of the General Intelligence Network was full of people. Commander Lyons, Pip O'Niell and Jess Ringstead were just three of them. Lyons had come down from his office and had asked both Pip and Jess to join him in the control room. They could here both The Doctor and Ranger talking. Ranger had told them that they had safely docked and what the ship looked like. Commander Lyons had a large microphone which was attached to a pair of headphones. There were wireless and connected him to the men in space. They had heard the loud noise and The Doctor saying that they were not alone.

Jess had let her hands drop to her side and felt Pip's close in and hold it tightly.

Back in space The Doctor was looking around for whatever it was he had seen. Ranger's voice came through loud and clear "Unable to access navigational aid Commander, power cells to low." Meanwhile The Doctor had noticed something else. Leaving Ranger alone he walked back to the sealed door, where there was another panel in the wall, pulling it off he found a cluster of wires and cables. As he needed two hands to carry out the tasks, he called Ranger over.

Ranger joined him and picked up his torch and held it level with the hole. The light showed a jumble of cables but in the middle were two large pipes. The Doctor reached through and gave one of the pipes a massive tug. There was a loud clank and the sealed door opened. Revealing a smaller room with a futuristic looking chair in the middle, But hanging above the chair was a large cylinder which was made of metal stands with metal mesh in-between them. "What is that?" Ranger asked "it looks like a giant tea-strainer"

"Or a cage?" The Doctor replied "designed to be lowered over the chair to restrain the occupant"

"What is this place?" Ranger questioned

"I have no idea" The Doctor admitted "but there is something sinister. Better tell the Commander" Ranger walked back into the bridge to report to the Commander, The Doctor was walking around the chair.

Just then he felt something pulling hard at his leg. Down on the ground everyone heard The Doctor's voice shouting "Ranger!"

"What the hell is going on up there?" Shouted Commander Lyons into the microphone.

"You know I said we were not alone" The Doctor said "Well I think we have established contact."

Ranger arrived and helped whatever it was that was holding onto The Doctor. It was an alien, yet it had two arms, legs and one head, but with a giant bulbous head and bright greens skin with vivid yellow eyes. What was surprised what that he appeared to be wearing a uniform which consisted of a blue jacket and trousers, black shoes, white shirt and black ties though there were vicious looking cuts on his arm, as if he had been attacked by a bladed weapon.

Together they got him into the bridge "Who are you?" asked the alien

"We are members of the General Intelligence Network" The Doctor said "We mean you know harm" they said the alien on the floor,

Ranger stood up quickly "Back away Doctor, we don't know if he can be trusted yet?"

"Don't be stupid Ranger" The Doctor replied "Isn't it obvious that this being is badly injured. I'm a Doctor, I'll do my best but we are in need of some much needed information. What is your name?"

"My name is Clodax, Chief Escort Officer of USLO." The alien explained

"USLO?" said Ranger "What is USLO?"

"Universal Society for Law and Order, in the 22nd Century, Earth will a similar organization called ESLO!"

The Doctor made a bandage out of the Clodax's shirt. "Universal Society for Law and Order?" Ranger said "What were you doing?"

"A prisoner and escort, this is what makes things more interesting. You were transporting a prisoner?"

Clodax nodded "We were"

"What sort of Prisoner?" came Lyons' voice

Ranger posed the question "A hostile alien, which has a bloodthirsty reputation" just then another loud bang was heard and the whole structure shook violently again, "What is going on!" Shouted Lyons' back on earth.

"The Gravitational Hold is weakening and quite badly too" The Doctor explained

Just then The Doctor wheeled around and this time he saw something that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, in the light of his torch was a small creature about a foot long, with four bend legs like those of a lizard, a mouth full of a little pointed teeth and a triangular-shaped head, looked at The Doctor with a pair of dark black eyes, Just then there was a blinding flash of light and the creature lay still. The Doctor spun round again, Ranger was standing behind him a blaster pistol in his hand "You didn't have to kill it!" The Doctor shouted

"It's only stunned, not dead" Ranger explained, just then a scanner screen on the console began to spark into life, Ranger walked over "Doctor, it's ok we can remove our helmets as the atmosphere is breathable" The Doctor took off his helmet and inhaled deeply, Ranger also removed his helmet and turned his attention back to the scanner screen.

Just then a regular beeping sound began to sound and the screen was flashing, Ranger hurried to it. "Right we can't escape because the pod has been disengaged, the reading aren't goo either. Power cells dropped to 30%. Gravitational hold 45%. We can't stay here long, if the power drops any more Doctor, we're going to crash into the Earth."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The Doctor headed to the console and began pressing buttons "If I can tune this antique piece of kit to move we maybe to land. But we need complete support from Commander Lyons and the rest of the team on Earth."

The Doctor got into the pilot seat and took the controls into his hands "Commander, Commander?"

"We're reading you loud and clear Doctor, what are we going to do?"

Down on earth the telephone had just rung and Commander Lyons' private secretary had answered, "Commander it's that police woman again."

"You talk to her" snapped Lyons "This is a full scale emergency. Right Doctor what do you want us to do?"

"First" The Doctor said "Tell people that you are going to be doing some experimental testing near the base, that'll mask the bang, they may think it'll be a bomb going off. Get the coast guard on standby as well in case we land in the sea"

"On it" said Lyons

Jess was holding Pip's hand so tightly her finger tips were turning purple. "He will be alright won't he?" Jess asked

Pip smiled "when you've known The Doctor as long as I have, you find it's always best to trust him. I also know, he's glad we are down here and not up there." But Jess could see that like her Pip was worried and both women hugged each other tightly.

High in space The Doctor and Ranger were trying to restart the enG.I. , the small reptile creature that had badly damaged the spaceship was now in a containment pod where it had now fully recovered. At the controls they managed to power up the enG.I. for a few minutes before they cut out. "No good" Ranger said "Fuel capacitate cells are completely dry. The only thing keeping us up is the anti-gravitational field and if we cut that we'll fall."

"Not if we guided our descend." The Doctor responded. "Commander are you tracking our progression?"

"Hang on Doctor" Commander Lyons glanced at a nearby monitor "Terrestrial Satellite '_Charlie, Vector Thirty-Seven_' and Gamma Powered satellite '_October Ten_'. They are sending us regular information. But You have hardly any power left."

"Who do those satellites belong too?" Jess asked

"Either other nations or civilisations that we use as helpful eyes in the atmosphere." Pip explained "in fact those two contain obtain technology to create a… an omega shield" Pip's face lit up "An Omega Shield, Jessica Ringstead you are fantastic, we could use an Omega Shield. To bring them back Commander I have an idea" she hurried up and spoke into the microphone "Doctor we can use the satellite technology to create an Omega Shield."

There was a load of interference then he cried "Pip O'Niell there are times when I could kiss you."

"It was Jess' idea Doctor, I'll get '_Charlie, Vector Thirty-Seven_' and '_October Ten_' to aim their projection equipment and channel Omega Energy towards you." Pip said

"What's an Omega Shield?" Jess asked

"What's an Omega Shield?" enquired Ranger

"It's a protective zone, that should keep us safe, they won't be strong enough for us to land but they will be able to get us through Earth's atmosphere."

Just then Commander Lyons voice could be heard on the radio "Right Doctor '_Charlie, Vector Thirty-Seven_' and '_October Ten_' are lined up and ready to activate. Begin. activation in ten seconds"

Far away from them the two satellites spun round and began sending out gamma radiation, The Doctor began moving dials and gauges around. "No we need to get into the small room there, once the Omega Shield stops we will come down quite fast and make a very loud bang."

Ranger helped move Clodax into the small chamber, "Right Doctor" came Commander Lyons' voice "The Omega Shield won't work until you disconnect the gravitational hold."

"But the button needs constant pressure. OK Commander" The Doctor said. He turned "Clodax, what is this ship called"

"USLO Escort Seventy-Five" the alien replied, The Doctor nodded

On the ground Pip O'Niell looked up from the monitor which she was looking at "'_Charlie, Vector Thirty-Seven_' is now transmitting 75 gigabits of power and '_October Ten_' is transmitting 91 gigabits, Commander, Escort Seventy-five can land."

Lyons nodded "You here that Doctor down you come"

The Doctor reached out to the massive lever, which when he pulled would disengage the gravitational hold, "I only this works" he said quietly and he reached out and gave the firm yet gentle pull, is moved with a click and instantly the whole of USLO Escort Seventy-Five began to shake violently again. "Hold On" The Doctor said "We're going down."

Slowly the spacecraft began to decent through the atmosphere. Just then a bleeping sound come on one of the monitor Pip looked up "Trouble Commander '_October Ten_'s power has dropped by thirty percent and '_Charlie, Vector Thirty-Seven_' is starting to fail. "

Commander Lyons' hand shot straight to his headset "Problems here Doctor, Power is failing?"

"I thought that may be the problem" Came The Doctor's voice, which was accompanied with grunts of effort. "We are coming down with a loud bang. Tell the satellites to cut power all together before they overheat and we have three objects falling out of the sky."

"Understand Doctor." Replied Lyons who turned to face Pip "Cut power from the satellites "

Pip sadly replied "yes Commander" then she reached out and tapped at the keyboard "Power coming off now"

On board the escort spacecraft the whole vessel began to shake uncontrollably, "Hang on Ranger, I've got complete control" The Doctor shouted

On the ground Commander Lyons, Jess and Pip raced out into the open, they could see a bright light in the sky it was even brighter than the sun. "That must be them" said Jess happily

"Yeah, but what is he doing" said Pip shading her eyes, "he's not going to land here?"

The light grew brighter and brighter "EVERYBODY DOWN!" Shouted Commander Lyons, there was a massive boom like a bomb had gone off when all three looked up they saw a coloumn of smoke rising over a thousand feet into the air.

Jess and Pip hugged each other tightly "He can't be dead" whispered Jess

Commander Lyons pulled a radio transmitter from his trouser pocket and began talking into it. "'Emergancy, code red, code red. Spacecraft crashed approximately five miles away from main base, rough bearing 217 degree West.' Miss O'Niell Get that special key you use." Just then a jeep pulled and all three clambered in and drove away at top speed.

The craft had made a large crater big enough to swallow a large house, however the banks were steep and all three clambered down and found a hatch nearby, Pip reached up and placed an unusual metallic disc onto the hatch, there were several loud bleeps and the door flew open a plum of vapour escaped into the atmosphere. Just then a tall figure appeared in the hatch way, but the vapour was as thick as pea soup and neither Jess or Pip could see who it was.

Just then it emerged into the sunlight. "DOCTOR!" Both women cried and rushed out and hugged their friend tightly

Commander Lyons stood aside "Where's Ranger?" he asked

"Inside with an alien" The Doctor said, He smiled at Lyons, but the Commander's face was cold and emotionless

"You have crashed a spacecraft in the middle of G.I.N. HQ Base" He said frankly

"I thought something heard something go" The Doctor said

Lyons' face a bright shade of pink "He Ploughes an alien spaceship into the earth, causes millions of pounds of damage AND HE THOUGHT HE HEARD SOMETHING GO!" The last few words he said loudly, his hands were clenched into fists.

"Never mind that" said Pip "At least you are back safe and sound", Ranger and Clodax had also climbed out and all three were taken back to G.I.N. HQ.

Whilst the recovery operation began a mysterious figure dressed in black stood on top of the hill, in one of his hands he led a large metal hook, as his eyes followed the vehicle which carried The Doctor, Jess, Pip, Commander Lyons and Ranger and slowly he began to walk in the direction of G.I.N. HQ.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Commander John Lyons is one of the most ungrateful men I have ever met" The Doctor said, He was sitting in Pip O'Niell's laboratory, he had taken off the space suit and had put the wing collared shirt and the teal bow tie draped loosely around his neck. "I bring a spaceship back safe and sound and all he talks about is the cost of filling in the crater, I swear he has the mind of an accountant."

Pip O'Niell was sitting in a chair opposite him, they had found the mission recorder from the craft, Clodax had been taken to the G.I.N. infirmary, and Pip was running the data through her mainframe computer.

"I'm glad to see the place hasn't changed much" The Doctor said looking around, the only major difference was the large blue box which The Doctor (much to Commander Lyons annoyance had been brought down.) Whilst The Doctor and Pip were talking, Jess had gone into the Tardis. She decided that both of them would want some time alone together, however inside she pressed the button which activated a small microphone in the lamp on the top. Inside she was interested on what had happened between the two of them. She could hear Pip's voice "Do you remember that picnic in Clayton Park?"

The sound of The Doctor laughing, "Yeah, That day with the sun shining and us two on the grass."

"We laid on that emerald green frock coat of yours." Pip added "Have you still got it?"

"I have, makes me look like The Wizard of Oz. but still have it. How was Commander Stevens' retirement bash?"

"Alright" Pip sighed "He wasn't pleased to see you weren't there."

"I asked you to come with me" The Doctor explained "many times, once in Clayton Park. But I'd had enough of G.I.N. like with U.N.I.T. I'm not an employee, Yet for some reason I get used like a part time agent, more like a tool. I want to explore the universe, not destroy it nor fight it."

Outside The Doctor and Pip were sitting directly opposite each other, slowly their hands extended out and gently touched. "Did you ever forget me?"

"Forget you!" The Doctor said slowly interlinking her fingers with his "No, I never forgot you. What about you? Seven Years. No Mr. Right?"

Pip shook her head, slowly The Doctor leaned forward and without a word of warning kissed her on the lips. Inside the Tardis, Jess sighed and turned the mic off.

Outside The Doctor and Pip stayed perfectly still for a moment with their eyes closed and in a moment of superb ecstasy. Soon they broke apart "Oh Doctor" Pip whispered smiling

"Still got it." The Doctor smiled

"I've waited seven years for that" Pip replied "Worth every second." They leant forward and were about to kiss again when a bleeping noise came from the computer. They stopped and burst out laughing "You owe me another snog" she laughed and went to the computer. At that point The Doctor reached out and banged on the Tardis door and Jess strode out. "Hi what's going on?"

"The computer has managed to understand the data recorder. Bett get Lyons"

"No need I'm here." Came a voice from the door, Commander Lyons entered followed closely by Ranger, The Doctor wandered if there was something close between the two as Ranger seemed to follow Lyons like a little puppy dog.

Pip pressed the Enter Button and an a strange alien appeared on the screen, It was alien dressed in long robes, it seemed to be a hologram that was an eerie green colour, as for the alien's appearance it appeared to be in a spacesuit with the letter USLO written on the front with a domed head that housed a glowing light which flashed on and off every time it spoke, it reminded The Doctor of the two lights on top of the Daleks.

"I am Commissioner Volton, of the Universal Society for Law and Order. Whose ever listening to this you have managed to hack into the digital recorder from USLO Escort Seventy-Five. This means one thing, USLO Escort Seventy-Five in in trouble and all life forms are in serious danger. For this I shall explain to you, This is criminal number 729416." The image changed to show a tall humanoid figure, dressed in black with dark hair and wearing a dark coat

Volton was speaking again "Name: Vox Sent. Planet: Almo Terrina. Crime: Murder. Sentence: Life imprisonment. Sent is a vicious individual who attacks with a bladed weapon, he is super fast and will lash out with a vicious hook-like blade. If found, don't approach for a matter of your own safety" there was a flicker and the hologram vanished.

"I think things have taken a serious turn for the worse Commander" The Doctor said

"We know have a hostile alien here on earth, and we have to find it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"This is dangerous" The Doctor said he marched into the Tardis with Jess behind him, He was on his knees scrabbling at the many plates which ran around the Tardis Console eventually he found one and pulled it up and began to scrabble at the cavity inside

"I know it's dangerous" Jess replied "I have more than enough reasons to know that travelling with you is always dangerous. But listen what are you looking for?"

There was a pause "GOT IT!" The Doctor shouted he held up an old fashioned revolver "You remember the incident with the Wendigo?" Jess nodded "Kilbride's Revolver, he gave it to me, now I can deal with Vox Sent. Meanwhile you are going to take The Tardis and Pip up into the Earth Atmosphere and stay there until I manage to stop The Hook, ok!"

"OK!" Jess sighed She knew The Doctor liked her admitting he was right, but seriously this was a bit much. He went to the console and began pressing buttons.

"Commander you have the Minister on the phone" Said Commander Lyon's private secretary holding out the receiver of the telephone

Both Lyons and Ranger were in his office "Tell the Minister I'm out" Lyons said in a low aggressive tone which indicated that they couldn't have rung at a worse time. "But she knows you are here. You have to speak to her. May I remind you that as a consulting citizen your job is to keep the Minister informed of all that happens, so is the public needs to be warned, so will you please converse with her?"

Lyons sighed and snatched the phone "Minister." He said loudly

In the depths of Whitehall in London, The Minister of Galactic Defence laid back in her black, swivelled chair, she had taken off her high-heeled shoes and with her legs resting on her desk, "Good Afternoon Commander, I've had Detective-Inspector Jaclyn Kyle on the phone there has been a rise in murders around the area where G.I.N. HQ is. One question what is going on down there?"

"We've discovered a hostile alien has landed on Earth Minister. We are working to capture and restrain the alien."

"is The Doctor working for you?" The Minister asked

Commander Lyons paused for a moment then added "He is"

"Right" The Doctor said pressing the final button "Just pull the take off lever and wait about ten seconds. Once the problem is over I'll use the mainframe in Pip O'Niell's office to pull The Tardis back to Earth, ok I'll just go and get Pip" he turned towards the doors

"Doctor" Jess said, he turned back she wanted to say 'You love Pip don't you?' but instead she said "Be careful, and We'll look after this battered old box of tricks". The Doctor hadn't turned back, then without a word of warning he spun round, rushed forwards and grabbed Jess and held her close in a tight hug.

"I love you Jess" he said quietly "I love Pip too, I love both of you and I'll take care of both you." He broke apart and then rushed towards the door,

High in Commander Lyons' office, Ranger pulled out a luger pistol. He looked out of the window "It's dark commander" he said quietly "It's going the make the search for the alien more difficult" Just then there came a noise from outside. Outside Lyon's office was his personal secretary's desk.

Ranger crept forward the pistol in his hand, jus then there was a loud bang secretary staggered in, he had been seriously injured, blood badly stained his shirt "C-Commander" he spluttered before falling forward

Lyons fell to his knees and held his secretary in his arms, Ranger was reminded of the injuries that had been inflicted on Clodax. "This is the Hook, Commander he's done this."

"The Hook is here in G.I.N. HQ. Well get after him man" Ranger nodded and rushed out

As Lyons lent over the dying body "what's your name?" and lowered his ear to the injured persons lips

"T-Taylor, Sir" the secretary stammered

"Taylor, listen to me, you are not going anywhere."

"I worked for Commander Stevens sir, but I've loved working under you."

Lyons held a blood stained hand to his own lips, "No more talk Taylor, save your strength"

Taylor smiled weakly "No need sir, I've had a good life." Just then two medical orderlies burst into the office, Only Lyons knew they were on their way as he had pressed a secret button under his desk. As they lifted Taylor onto a stretcher Lyons picked up a telephone on his desk "Get me The Minister" he said loudly "And After that get me in touch with The Doctor"

"Doctor are you sure this is going to work?" Pip said

"Pip, how many adventures have we been on?" The Doctor said he was holding a black box with a large tangle of wires and leads hanging out in one hand and his sonic screwdriver in the other

"A lot" Pip said "Some good, some bad. But every time I always end up worrying if this is the last time I ever see you again." The Doctor put down the pieces of technology. "Pip I'm going to look after you."

"I know you do" Pip continued "But that is why you have Jess, she's looking after you."

A look of remembrance came across The Doctor's face "I remember someone saying that before"

Just then a klaxon began to start blaring out, and Lyon's voice could be heard "Code red, Code. Shut the base down. This is security emergency. This is security emergency."

Ranger too could hear Lyons' voice. He crept slowly down on of the many corridors that criss-crossed the G.I.N. Headquarters, he kept to the wall, his pistol drawn. Just then there was a noise from behind him it sounded like metallic scraping noise, just then there was a loud click and the lights went out. Plunging the corridor into semi darkness. Only emergency lighting remained on casting eerie shadows around him.

Down in Pip O'Niell's Laboratory the lights had also died. "What's happening?" she asked

"Vox must have cut the power supply" The Doctor said "He's here inside the base. Come On Pip. In you get" he pushed the Tardis door open

"Be safe" Pip said, she rushed forward and The Doctor kissed her hard on the mouth. "I love you Doctor" she said "But I'm sorry" and with that she grabbed the revolver in the waistband of his trousers and struck him on the back of the head "Your too valuable"

She stood in the doorway "Jess" she said "Pull that lever". Jess eyes widened when she saw the gun and without another word she pulled the lever "Don't worry about The Doctor I'll look after him." The doors closed and the time mechanism began to glow as the engine growled into life. Outside the light on the top began to flash and it slowly disappeared.

Meanwhile Ranger turned a corner taking off the safety arm of his gun, he thought he could see something out in the gloom, just then a black figure appeared behind him. An iron hook was raised high into the air and came slashing viciously down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The attack was brief and silent. Ranger was taken by surprise and he didn't have time to yell out. The only sound were the 'chink' of the hook as it sliced through the air and the sound of blood spattering against the walls and floor. After a few violent seconds The Hook remained stationary over his victim, then slowly began to walk down the corridor

The Doctor groaned, his head was throbbing, he hadn't this bad since he was knocked unconscious by the Wendigo. He tried to reach his head but his hands were tied. He looked around, he was sitting up right with his hand bound by his teal coloured neck tie. "Why do I always get tied up by the women I kiss" He sighed, he could see Pip standing in front of him with her back turned "Hey where are Jess and The Tardis?"

"Both are safe" said Pip, slowly she turned to face him. She dropped to her knees so the two of them were face to face "I couldn't let you do this Doctor" she said her voice had a tone of sadness rather than anger "I know that a lot of people have met you and I'm not the first person to do this. But I can't let you get killed."

"I can't" The Doctor said "I'll regenerate, you know I can regenerate."

"Into a completely different person" Pip said "Sorry Doctor, I lost you once, I'm not going to loose you again." She leaned forward and kissed him again "if anything should happen to me, get to the computer and enter the code '53448/684' and the Tardis will be brought back"

"Pip listen" The Doctor began "After this, I want you to come travelling with me and Jess. I asked you once before."

"And I'm sorry for it. And had to wait seven long years" Pip said loudly with tear building in her eyes. "If we manage to defeat The Hook, then I will." She smiled and began to undo The Doctor's bonds.

"I love you" she whispered and they kissed yet again. As they broke they gazed into each other's eyes for a moment. Suddenly there was a loud chink and a sickening thud, Pip gasped, her eyes grew wide and blood poured out of her mouth, the Hook's blade was sticking out of her neck, Vox emerged out of the darkness his hand grasped hard on the handle of his weapon. "Bye, Doctor" Pip gasped

Vox pulled hard on the hook there was a sickening crack and sprayed The Doctor and the surrounding machinery in blood. Pip fell forward and hit the floor, The Doctor knew that she was dead and the final assault had snapped Pip's neck.

"NO!" The Doctor screamed tears streaming down his face. He scrabbled across and held Pip in his arms. Vox turned and pointed the hook at The Doctor's throat.

"Get up" he growled, Slowly The Doctor did so, his eyes were burning with an

"You didn't have to kill her" He said "She meant no harm to you."

"You're that Doctor aren't you" said Vox "Oh I know you. Now I can rid the universe from you intolerable meddling" He Lowered the hook, The Doctor seized his chance.

Pip O'Niell had kept Kilbride's revolver it was hidden in the pocket of her lab coat. The Doctor and taken it whilst he leant over her, he had waited for the right moment, when Vox had lowered his guard and now he struck bringing the revolver up and firing all six bullets. The first, second and third hit Vox in the chest. The fourth hit him in the throat, the fifth and sixth embedded themselves in Vox's face blood ran down past his nose and mouth, he staggered and dropped the hook, it hit the floor with a metallic clang and Vox fell to the floor. The Doctor dropped the revolver and went first to the main computers and tapped in the code that Pip had said.

"5,3, double 44, 8 dash 6,8,4" he said as his fingers danced over the keys. Pressing the 'enter button he. Turned and hurried to where Pip lay

High in the atmosphere of the Earth. Jess was waiting in the console room, suddenly the console began to move as if some invisible person was controlling it. The dials beeped and whizzed, the needles whizzing from left to right. The lights flashed on and off and the levers began to move. Slowly the cent real column began to glow and move up and down.

Back G.I.N. HQ Commander Lyons had found the main fuses and flicking the central switch which switched the lights back on. He headed to Pip O'Niell's lab where he found the dead body of Vox and the Doctor cradling the dead Pip in his arms. The Doctor was silent quietly hugging her close.

"Is she?" Commander Lyons asked

"Yes" The Doctor said "But I shot Vox. So we can send him back to USLO"

Just then a familiar whooshing noise could be heard and a strong gust of wind blew through the lab. A bright blue light could be seen and the Tardis materialized. The Doors swung open and Jess open. "Oh my god" she gasped

Lyons hurried over and put his arms around her. "At least we can now say Doctor, the case is solved."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The Doctor pressed a button on the console and a large mirror rose up out of the floor, he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. Sighing he put on his jacket and buttoned the front.

Ten whole days since the incident in G.I.N. HQ, and a lot had happened. Using The Tardis the Doctor had taken the body of Vox and Clodax back to the central base of USLO. The USLO Council had offered him a medal, but he had refused. Taylor (Commander Lyons' personal secretary was making a full recovery in hospital though he had decided to retire from G.I.N. as he had suffered severe nerve damage in his shoulders and arms.

Now the day of Pip O'Niell's funeral had arrived. The Doctor had made it clear that they would be going. Jess appeared behind him wearing a black dress and shoes.

"Your doing the right thing" Jess said smiling. She took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

The funeral was held in a nearby church, Pip's coffin was placed infront of the alter with a smiling photo of her on top.

After they had all entered a middle-aged priest approached his lecturn as he did so Jess looked around, there were only about twenty-five people and apart from Herself, The Doctor and Commander Lyons she didn't recognise anyone else and wondered who they were. "Dearly Beloved" The Priest began "We assemble here in the most saddened of gatherings, as we commemorate the body of Philippa Gladys O'Niell to the ground and eternal rest. I believe that Commander John Lyons former RN retired would like to come and say a few words."

Lyons was dressed in his full navel uniform with his hat under his arm he walked up to the lecturn. "For those who don't know I was Pip O'Niell's boss. I had only known Miss O'Niell for seven years and I admit we kept ourselves to ourselves. My predecessor Commander Raymond Stevens, knew her better, I asked him if he would come, but unfortunately he had been unavoidably detained. However he did give me Miss O'Neill's biography." He paused and took a deep breath

"Phillipa Gladys O'Niell was born on the 24th April 1979. At 21 she went to the University of Sunderland and achieved a first in information technology and physics, after leaving the university with both a BA and an MA. She applied for a job as a technical support assistant with G.I.N. he technological knowledge soon made her head of the technology department.

"However I can reveal today that she had a massive secret which she kept to the end. At 24 she changed her name by 'Interpol'. Pip O'Niell's original name was Michelle Davis, the reasons why she changed it are unclear, but she did change her name. Loved by those who knew her Pip O'Niell will never be forgotten by neither myself, the people of G.I.N. Commander Stevens and Doctor John Smith, whom she had a strong friendship. Thank you" and he clambered down for the lecturn.

Pip O'Niell was buried in the churchyard and the party walked slowly back. Jess kept looking at the Doctor, she had questions but didn't know if they were the right time to ask him. Eventually she did, they were in the Tardis. The Doctor was leaning heavily on console but he had pressed any buttons, pulled any levers or twisted and dials. He just stood there staring down at the controls.

"Did you know?" Jess asked

"Know what?" The Doctor replied

"That Pip was actually Michelle?" Jess explained, she remembered the laughs she had shared with Michelle Davies during a previous adventure, suddenly it all made sense, it had been Michelle who had told her to stay and look after The Doctor, but years had passed and how could she have known.

As if reading her mind The Doctor said "Perhaps it's just one of the mysteries that time has a way of creating."

"Time" Jess said smiling "Doctor you can go and save her, this is a time machine after all, just go back and save her."

The Doctor looked up "Don't you think I haven't already thought of that" he said his voice trembling with a mixture of anger sadness. "I can't, everyone needs to be born and everyone needs to die."

"I know but Pip's life could be extended you can push her into the Tardis, kill the Hook and bring her back once it's all settled."

"Because it would break the laws of time travel, like I said everything has to be born and then it has to die. That's not me being selfish, that the way time works" he finished angrily.

He reached out and pulled the take-off lever and instantly the Tardis Engine growled into life.

"Where are we going next?" Jess asked in a polite and slightly innocent way.

The Time Rotor stopped "Go outside and take a look." The Doctor said. Jess smiled and scampered down towards the doors, unseen by her The Doctor's face was stern, his hand hovering over the take-off lever.

Jess pushed open the doors and found herself in a strange environment, she was standing opposite a house which looked similar to her own. The Street name read "Highdale Street" and it was a perfectly warm summer afternoon "You've brought me home" she said "But why?"

When no answer came she turned to see that The Doctor hadn't followed her, the doors were still open and she could see his tall frame standing at the console. "I'm so sorry" he said and pulled the lever.

Instantly the doors closed and the light on the top began to flash, "NO!" Jess shouted and she began to run back towards the blue box. Her hand out stretched, but The Tardis was already dematerializing a huge gust of wind fought against her, Jess felt like it was trying to hold her back. She closed her hand around the Tardis door handle but then… Nothing, her hand closed on air and the Blue box has completely disappeared.

Jess sat down and began to cry, she knew that she would never see The Doctor again.


End file.
